


Dave: Drop Some Sick Fires

by thirdtimecharmed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdtimecharmed/pseuds/thirdtimecharmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can write poetry. And raps? Anyway, this was never meant to be as long as it turned out to be, but enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Drop Some Sick Fires

Hey dude don’t get me wrong im true

More than your eyes are always blue

As the skies they shine like stars above

And I’m like damn I’m falling in love

 

I know this isn’t what you want to hear

Your best bro saying that hes super queer

For you and all your weirdass ways

But this bro wont go while the homo stays

 

I know youre straight as traffic lines and bro I can respect it

But all this shit that’s happening is sorta unexpected

So before some assholes stabs us and we end up in our graves

I figure what the fuck lets make some sweet ass social waves

 

See look at all the beats I drop theyre fucking representing

Despite all this emotion shit I hope youre not resenting

Just gotta get my feelings out but now ill shut my trap

And end this goddamn pointless piece of shitty stupid rap

 

\--

 

Well now because of this you’ve made me want to write you back

So now I have to write a rap and take a crack

At it and rhyming is hard so don’t get mad

If some of them are really bad

And the beat thing is a little off

I can kind of hear you scoff

From here but I don’t really care, that’s not why I’m writing you

If everything you said in your rap was true

Then we’ve got some explaining to do

That was three rhymes in a row is that okay

Although never mind that’s not what I wanted to say

How is this easier than talking

I guess for you rapping is just like walking

I keep getting distracted from what this thing is for

Before you leave with all that homo and walk out the door

I really do keep stalling so I might as well just say

That I think I could actually maybe really be gay

Too

 

\--

 

Dude your rhymes are tight but your flow is trickling

And right now my brain is percolating and pickling

To match up with the jam I’m in

Cause if I were a clam I’d win

And finally keep my mouth shut

Save us from this mess but

I don’t have a maid to clean up all the shit I’m spreading

Gotta deal with it myself and honestly I’m dreading

Dealing with emotions its like clawing out my eyes

Usually my shades are there to hide all this surprise

Instead I’m gonna rap it dude these sick fires are burning

Down all the defenses and the worlds still fucking turning

Spinning us around like a carnival ride

Gotta say I read your shit and pretty much died

Inside is where I’m sitting

With dumb ideas keep flitting

In and out cause what the hell bro  
What the fuck am I supposed to know

You tried to make shit clear but you just made it more confusing

Do I end up winning here or is this all just losing

 

\--

 

I guess my raps are better than I thought that they would be

Which is kind of nice to hear I guess but I don’t see

Why I keep trying to tell you this way

When it would be easier to meet sometime and say

That I thought telling you what I just said would make it pretty clear

That what you said before that was what I wanted to hear

Really why else would I have even said

What I did after I had read

The other rap you wrote and really

You are so much better at this than me  
I should really stop but I want to keep going

Because I guess this is how to tell you just by showing

What I meant when I finally left the closet

If you’re watching a nic cage movie right now you should probably pause it

My rhymes are really serious! As much as they can

Really be I still don’t understand

The appeal of raps but I guess after all I’m writing one

So I’m gonna call it done

 

\--

 

Seriously man your explanation’s getting twisted

I can’t tell if its what I want I need to be assisted

Like some lameass motherfucker who can’t even find his street

My flow is even slipping see this shit is all off beat

I gotta ask directly cause I still don’t even know

If whatever you’re feeling’s closer to bro or homo

And really is it that hard just to spell it out

Don’t get all offended dude or do your sissy pout

But raps a sacred art man and I’m not sure that you get it

So if you write another one you might live to regret it

As much as I’m ironically enjoying all your fumbling

I’m pretty sure in real life you’re just blushing there and mumbling

 So here I’ll lay it out for you my cards are on the table  
Flip them up and deal your shit if you’re even able

We’ll play this game of dodging topics till the goddamn end

Until we figure out if you’ll end up as more than a friend

 

\--

 

Haha really I’m giggling cause your last line flipped its meter

Still I only noticed that cause I’m a careful reader

But really what do you think I was trying to accomplish

Oh no I can’t think of anything to rhyme but fish  
Ooops wish would’ve worked there but its too late now

I know my raps are bad but you shouldn’t have a cow!

If you keep writing them to me I’ll always write them back

Even though this one will probably give you a heart attack

I really can’t stop smiling and its all because of you

I hope you will believe me that all of this is true

I’m glad you sent the first rap even though you didn’t mean to

Or you didn’t seem to

Want me to know but you should

Without that I could

Never have told you on my own

And your feelings wouldn’t have shown

And that would be real bad even though you don’t think it would be

You’ve got to share them sometimes or else no one would see

Which would be bad because I’d never know to tell you

That the homo deal is pretty true

I don’t know how much clearer I can make it

But uhh here I’ll try a metaphor I’ll give you my heart please take it

 

\--

 

Dude that’s not a metaphor but whatever I’ll shush

All that sentimental shit is gonna make me blush

But here to finish up your thought I’ll take it

Off your hands won’t make it

Hard to do

Haha see bro I’m rapping like you

No rhyme no meter you’re too cool for that

And here another random rhyme I’m just gonna say cat

Okay that little interlude was really kinda rude

I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me dude

Cause right now I’m not thinking through a lot of shit I say

You derped around and damnit John you took my flow away

I got nothing left except a pair of dumbass shades

Lost all my irony and ironic shitty blades

But hell I got a pretty good haul out of the deal

Still having trouble thinking that all this shit is real

I buy it dude don’t worry wont make you reexplain

From what you said this feelings shit is really pretty plain

Our dumbass no homo days are now the distant past

I’m so chill with that and dude were gonna make this last

 

\--

 

I cant believe you talked me into this bro its really dumb

   Come on don’t be lame Dave this will be super fun

That didn’t even rhyme man that was really sad

   Aw was it really that bad

Yes it was and look no beat I’m really not surprised

   Well you don’t have to be so mean dude please don’t roll your eyes

Whatever deejay strider will be rocking in this house

   And his best friend John even though it makes him grouse

Bro that was so weak but fine I will just stop talking

   Good cause every time you speak you just end up mocking!

Don’t pretend you don’t like it man I know you really do

   Dave that is the opposite of what is really true!

Haha fine whatever but what were trying to say

   Is this has been a really awesome kind of day

Hey not too shabby bro and you were stating straight up fact

   See all your irony and stuff was mostly just an act

Shut up man not true the irony is always there

   Even though you like things that make other people scared?

Especially then man all those posers just don’t get it

   Careful what you say because you just might regret it

Whatever wasn’t this supposed to be about the gay

   Only you would say it that way

I get to the point fast dude can you really blame me

   No I guess not! Because this rappings gonna slay me

So anyway were homo and we aren’t about to hide it

   Really it was Dave right there that helped me to decide it

Haha bro could you make that sound any more queer

   Don’t laugh at me dude I can see you blushing from over here!

… can it egbert

   Hee!


End file.
